Sins of the Past
by Kitsune5639
Summary: The origin of the Gundam Pilots, did their training really begin when they first met the mad scientists or did their training start earlier? The GW boys have stumbled upon a horrifying file which reveals a past long forgotten.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Naruto, Witchblade and the Marvel Universe or their characters. I'm just using them to expand my imagination through writing.  
Note: I'm using the gw-boys names, not the names they used for the mission…it's easier that way.  
Characters: Heero, Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, (OC's); may also include characters from Naruto, Marvel, and Witchblade.  
Parings: 01 x Relena; 02 x OC; 03 x OC; 04 x OC; 05 x Sally for right now…

Plot: The origin of the Gundam Pilots, did their training really begin when they first met the mad scientists or did their training start earlier? The GW boys have stumbled upon a horrifying file which reveals a past long forgotten. Along with the appearance of this file, comes the appearance of a girl, who happens to be the sister of one of the pilots.

Author: Kitsune5639

Title: Sins of the Past

Prologue:

AC 197~ Preventers HQ

The ex-Gundam pilots entered their shared office early Monday morning; their infiltration mission had lasted almost four months. It was supposed to last only two months, however during the second month the mission was almost compromised. Heero Yuy lost his temper when a "comrade" tried to force himself on his partner and best friend Duo Maxwell. They managed to get the situation under control by "confessing" that they were lovers and that Heero gets crazy jealous. They had a difficult time maintaining that image, but they managed and the mission was a success.

Now that the mission was over and the bad guys behind bars, the ex-pilots felt they deserved a little vacation, a little rest and relaxation. As they got comfortable, there was a knock on their door. "Come in." Heero said while shuffling through some papers. One wouldn't believe the amount of paper work they had to complete just to request some time off. It was like Lady Une didn't want to let them go, even if it was just for a few weeks.

"Hey guys! Welcome back, I got a package for you." A handsome red head with hazel eyes said as he opened the door. Bob Davis had worked with the five young men on various missions. After being badly wounded, he wasn't allowed on any more field work. Still he was determined to help in any way he could, and since the ex-pilots trusted him, Bob became their personal assistant taking their messages and mail when they were away.

"Who's the package for, Bobby?" Duo asked while reclining on his chair.

"All of you."

"All of us?" Quatre asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Trowa inquired, while leaning over Quatre's shoulder to read the web pages of various vacation destinations.

"Just as I said, the package is addressed to all of you." Bob sighed and leaned against the door. "I thought it was unusual too, but all your names are on here."

"Davis, let me see the package." Wufei stated. The package was an orange sealed envelope, and inside were various documents on the ex-Gundam pilots. As the other pilots got closer, Wufei handed them each a file with their names and photographs on the cover, except one which had the name Rei Fujiwara. As they read their files, silence filled the room; Bob, who was still standing by the door, shifted uneasily.

"What the hell is this?!" Duo exclaimed, his fear showing across his face.

"This has every thing about me since I was three." Quatre whispered to himself. "Heero, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw Heero stumble into his chair.

"I have a sister." Heero replied in shock.

"What?!" everyone shouted, even Bob.

"What's her name?" Trowa asked softly while laying his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Rei Fujiwara."

Author Note:

Thank you for reading my story, hope you all liked it. I'll try to update soon. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, life and school kept getting in the way. Also, please read the previous chapter for disclaimer and the plot summary.

**NOTES****:** "Blah…blah." (Talking)

_**~Blah…blah.~ **_(Telepathy)

"_Blah…blah." _ (_Thinking_)

**Previously on **_**Sins of the Past**_:

"What the hell is this?!" Duo exclaimed, his fear showing across his face.

"This has everything about me since I was three." Quatre whispered to himself. "Heero, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw Heero stumble into his chair.

"I have a sister." Heero replied in shock.

"What?!" everyone shouted, even Bob.

"What's her name?" Trowa asked softly while laying his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Rei Fujiwara.

**Chapter 1**:

"Rei Fujiwara?" Wufei whispered, while searching through the files in his hands. "Here it is! I remembered seeing the name Rei Fujiwara while I was handing out the rest of the files."

"Let's see; we might be able to find out more about Heero's sister." Trowa commented, still shocked that Heero had a sister.

"If she's my sister, why wasn't I aware of her existence?" Heero asked, peeking through his long bangs to look at Trowa.

"Umm…guys?" Everyone turned to see Bob still standing by the door. "It looks like this is a bit on the personal side. If you need anything I'll be at my desk." With that Bob stepped out the room, closing the door behind him. "_Wow…Heero Yuy has a sister."_ Bob thought as he walked to his desk, _"I wonder if she's hot."_

Inside the room, everyone gathered around Heero as he began to read the file on his sister. He took a calming breath as he started to read aloud; "Name: Rei Fujiwara; Age: 15; she's a year younger than me." Heero commented and continued to read, "Eyes: blue-gray; Hair: chocolate brown."

"Oh look! There's a picture of her." Duo exclaimed, pointing at the picture. "She looks to be around five or six in the picture. She's a cutie; I wonder why there isn't an updated picture."

"Her eyes look so sad," Quatre whispered, "I wonder what happened to her, for her to have such sad eyes at such a young age."

Wufei noticed how silent Heero had become and quietly called him, "Heero?" Heero slowly lifted his head from reading the file to stare at Wufei.

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?" Wufei asked.

"Threat level," was all Heero said.

"What are you talking about Heero? What threat level?" Trowa asked as Duo and Quatre came closer.

"My sister's threat level is higher than ours," Heero stated as he leaned back in his chair, "and she was only five."

"What?!" Quatre shouted, "How is that even possible? She was just a child!"

"Obviously not," Heero said.

"To be given a Threat Level of 4*, she would have to be extremely dangerous." Wufei commented, "What could have made Heero's sister so dangerous?"

"Hey Heero, is there anything in that file that says why she's such a threat?" Duo asked, his imagination running wild with thoughts of a little girl version on The Hulk.

"Hn, it says here: Subject 00 exhibits a wide range of extraordinary abilities; more than subjects 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05; while they do exhibit extraordinary abilities, the abilities of 00 by far excides them." As Heero finished reading, everyone in the room fell silent.

Then Duo broke the silence, "Wait, 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05, that's us! What the hell is going on?!"

"Duo calm down." Heero said in a serious tone.

"But Heero, that means we were given those code numbers before we even became Gundam Pilots!" Duo all but screamed. "Does that mean those crazy scientists knew us from the very beginning?!"

"Now" Heero snarled. Duo immediately became quiet, his mind not fully comprehending these turn of events. "The file mentions experiments. Is it possible we were part of some experiment? If so, what happened? How were we separated and left with no memory of each other?" Heero continued, not really talking to anyone.

"Is there anything else in that file Heero?" Quatre asked, as his hand clasped his shirt. Through his Space Heart, Quatre could feel the emotions of the other pilots, confusion, anger, fear, uneasiness, so many emotions that made his head spin.

"It says here that Rei escaped the facility. They felt the project was compromised, so they ended the project, destroyed the files, and either returned or released the subjects." Heero answered.

"Does it say how she escaped?" Wufei asked, while massaging the bridge of his nose. It was turning out to be a long morning, and he could already feel a headache coming on.

"Aa. She managed to get into the security system." Heero answered. "She caused a major confusion that when everything got back under control; they finally noticed she was missing."

"If that's the case, why didn't she take us with her?" Duo huffed.

"She was still just a child Duo. Maybe she escaped to get help?" Quatre said scolding Duo.

"You're right, sorry. But the thought of some crazy scientist type people doing experiments on us is unnerving." Duo said as he sulked in his chair.

"Something doesn't feel right." Trowa said softly from his position next to Quatre. "If the files were destroyed, how could we be reading them right now?"

"You're right!" Duo exclaimed. "Who the hell sent this to us anyways?!"

"I did." Said a voice coming from the corner of the room where the window was.

As everyone turned to face the corner where the new voice came from, Heero's eyes grew wide.

"You're…" he stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth.

**Authors Ending Notes**:

Oh my gosh! Who can that be? Any guesses?

*There are four Threat Levels the highest, of course being Lv. 4. The Gundam pilots are all Lv. 3 because of their skills and the fact that they're ex-Gundam pilots, but since they work for the Preventers they are not considered Extremely Dangerous.

I used the numbers 20 thru 100 in determining the levels:

Lv. 4= 100-90 Extremely Dangerous

Lv. 3= 89-70 Super Dangerous

Lv. 2= 69-50 Dangerous

Lv. 1= 49-20 Slightly Dangerous

Anyone below a 20 is not considered a threat.

The pilots may be OOC, but this is how I imagine them…kind of like the anime but more relaxed. Please review if you can…reading reviews restores my energy and gets me motivated.

Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
